Nearly Lost
by ani
Summary: Tsuna learns the hard way why the Vongola boss never goes out alone. But his Family is there to help him through, in their own unique ways. *Hinted 2786. Drabble-ish.*
1. The Attempt

AN: This is my first time in this fandom, and my very first drabble. It's kinda sick and depressing, but the first line and the last scene were in my head when I woke up today, so I had to get it out.

* * *

For 53 minutes 19 seconds Vongola Decimo disappeared.

Rain and Sun tried to keep Storm at bay. But the Storm Guardian raged on; blaming himself for letting the teenage don go without him, cursing whoever had him and whoever failed.

The arcobaleno stepped in the room as the sound wave hit. Rushing into the yard, they gasped at the pillar of smoke and flames.

At the docks they found him lying in the center of the ashes. As Yamamoto wrapped Tsuna in a blanket, Gokudera was glad someone could keep their head.

Thank god they only got his jeans off.


	2. The Repercussions

okay, **The-Saddest-Of-Them-All **this is for you. it's probably not what you were thinking and i realize it's jumpy. i was planning to do it as a set of drabbles, but when i started typing i couldn't stop! so here it is. Everyone's reactions, even Tsuna's. not nearly as emo as i thought it'd be. =O

there's 2786 implications! the POV's are kinda screwy too, but they had to be changed for each scene.

Kyoko fans probably won't like this; i tried to keep her in chara and since Ryohei and how many others keep her so sheltered i thought she'd react this way. I'm stating clearly here and now I** DON'T LIKE **Kyoko. it's not that i hate her, i just don't like her.

oh yeah, and i don't own Reborn!

* * *

He woke up in his room, in nothing but a clean pair of boxers. His eyes immediately went to his right hand.

That was the reason why.

And how he escaped.

"Gao," was soft and timid as he felt the other ring warm slightly.

"Na-tsu," was spoke just as softly before the cub appeared, quivering and bowing his head. "It's okay Na-tsu," he stroked his ears, "I just wanna be alone for a while."

The flameball nuzzled his hand before hopping down, heading towards the cracked open door. He turned back just before stepping out, "Gao?"

Forcing a smile, he nodded.

[=][=][=][=][=][=]

They jumped up as the lion cub appeared at the top of the steps; freezing as he sat and glared at them.

A half-hour later Na-tsu stood up and nodded down the hall, "Gao."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other, Yamamoto making the first move. Reborn followed silently as they walked in. Tsuna was sitting up in his pajamas, arms resting on his knees as he toyed with the Sky ring. Both guys were expecting him to tear it off, throw it away, but he just sat there, twisting in on his finger. The baby barged past them both, standing on the foot of the bed. Tsuna still didn't stop.

Reborn nodded before pulling a notepad, "So."

Tsuna surprised them both, sitting there and giving detailed descriptions of three men: all big, burly with Russian accents.

"What about their family? Did you see or hear something?" Reborn questioned, not looking up from his writing.

"A bear," Tsuna finally tore his gaze from the ring, looking at the ceiling. "The bald one had some kind of crest on the back of his head… I remember a bear head, like it was roaring."

"Good," the arcobaleno nodded as he closed his pad, hopping down and leaving without another word.

All Tsuna did was lay back down.

[=][=][=][=][=][=]

An hour later, the Sasagawas showed up; Yamamoto took them up to his room. Tsuna was sitting up with his legs curled up against him, arms wrapped around them as he stroked Na-tsu's head. "Hi," his voice was scratchy as he smiled at them.

Ryohei was silent but tense. He was so mad that something like this could happen, especially to Tsuna. But what really pissed him off was he couldn't use his Sun Flame to fix this. The only thing that kept him from yelling was knowing they were already dead. "Oni-san," made him jump as he turned back to find Tsuna's smile wasn't so forced, "I appreciate it." All he could do was smile and nod to hold back the tears.

The look on Kyoko face made Tsuna want to slap her. It wasn't concern but confusion. There was no angelic - not even a sympathetic smile today, no just a slight pout like she didn't understand. He suddenly wondered what it was he saw in her. Closing his eyes and sighing, the sudden insight made him grateful she was told to keep quiet.

Ryohei gave his shoulder a slight squeeze before they left. "Yamamoto," Tsuna caught him before he followed.

"Yeah Tsuna?"

"Tell Gokudera thanks."

[=][=][=][=][=][=]

Barely eighteen minutes later his door slowly creaked open, Haru standing there with Na-tsu in her arms. "Tsuna-san…" her voice wobbled as she started blinking faster.

His tears finally broke free so she rushed across the room. For some reason Haru was the first one he told, every little detail. She just listened, crying along with him, consoling and supporting him.

He woke up some time later with his head in her lap and Na-tsu curled up under his arm.

[=][=][=][=][=][=]

They were still in that position - Haru stroking his mane while he stroked Na-tsu's - when Yamamoto and Gokudera came in with fast food. Gokudera forced a smile, "We brought lunch Tenth."

Sitting up, Tsuna tried to argue he wasn't hungry but his stomach growled in defiance. "Come on, you gotta eat Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed, throwing his arm across Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna was instantly across the room with his back to the TV, Na-tsu standing in front of him, flame-mane growing bigger as he growled. Yamamoto's boxes suddenly appeared, Kojirou perching on his shoulder and singing softly as Jirou lay down at his master's feet. "Tsuna… man, I'm sorry I-" Yamamoto held his hands up between them.

Tsuna took a deep breath, clutching his heart, "It… It's okay," he knelt down next to his box weapon. "Just don't… do _that…_ for a while."

"Right," Yamamoto nodded as they sat around Tsuna's table.

[=][=][=][=][=][=]

Exactly three hours after the attempt Hibari appeared.

Tsuna was back on his bed with Haru, leaning on her as they watched Gokudera and Yamamoto play video games when the prefect stepped into the doorway. "The baby found out where."

Something about his Cloud made Tsuna sit up, offer his hand to him.

Astonishing everyone else, Hibari swiftly crossed the room and kissed the Sky ring. "Sawada-san," he excused himself with a bow.

Tsuna smiled as he cuddled up to Haru again, knowing all he had to worry about was his nightmares.

[=][=][=][=][=][=]

He woke up alone in his room, smiling at three voices in the hallway trying to argue softly. A quick glance at the clock and he realized why. "It's okay guys," he said loud enough for the fight to stop. "Let them in."

All three of them appeared in the doorway, "Are you sure about this Tenth?"

"Not really Gokudera," he sighed as he turned towards the door. "But I'd rather tell them than have them figure it out themselves. Besides, you saw…" Yamamoto's eyes still held the guilt as he stepped away.

Two minutes later, Lambo and I-Pin stood beside his bed. Tsuna picked them both up, sitting one on each side of his legs. They fiddled with their fingers before I-Pin looked up at him. "Bad men touch naughty places," her broken Japanese was very soft.

Tsuna blinked a few times, nodding, "Yeah."

She launched forward, latching onto his neck and crying.

Lambo sniffled, rubbing his nose as the tears settled in his eyes. "W-Well it's a good thing you took them down so fast, Tsu-" he swallowed hard, "Cuz the great Lambo-sama would have torn them to shreds! Filled them full of holes! Blown them to bits! Nobody hurts Lambo-saaa" he broke off in a wail, holding onto Tsuna's stomach.

He tried to laugh at Lambo's antics; glad someone at least tried.

[=][=][=][=][=][=]

It was just after Haru left that the slight tap at the window surprised him. Four quick ones made him look, finding a snow-white owl flapping outside. Quickly opening the window, he stood back as it swooped in and circled twice, dropping something on his bed before perching on his chair. Looking at the bed, he chuckled at the packet of Chrome's favorite chocolate wafers. Tsuna walked over to his chair, letting Mukurou nip at his fingers before stroking his head, "Will you take something back for me?" He just nipped his hand again.

Tsuna smiled as he tore a page from his notebook, writing a simple 'Thank you.' before folding it tight.

Turning to Mukurou Tsuna backed up, sitting on his bed and holding out the note. The owl nodded once before taking off, snatching it out of his hand as it slipped away.

[=][=][=][=][=][=]

9:43 pm. Exactly twelve hours after the attempt Tsuna was in the shower. Everyone, including Reborn, told him to take a bath; but he was trying to scrub it away, he didn't want it to soak in. Deciding he cried enough today, Tsuna shut off the water. He got ready for bed and stepped into the hallway, not the least bit surprised Gokudera was still standing there. "I don't need constant supervision Gokudera. I took them down myself." He was surprised how relieved he was at the fact he killed them.

"We don't know how much of that family is in town Tenth. You're still in danger," Gokudera turned away, clenching his fists and his eyes.

Tsuna stepped closer, putting one hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Gokudera. I ordered you to leave."

"It's not your fault!" he shook his head, not looking up. "As the right-hand I should have known someone was - is after you. If I'd known I never would…"

"Gokudera stop!" Tsuna shoved him away. "It happened alright! If it's not my fault then it's not yours either! How can I get past it if you won't let it go? I won't be able to put it behind me if we try to change it. It'll just mean that other Tsuna won't go through it, right?"

"But Tenth I-"

Tsuna sighed, "You can't protect me from everything Hayato. I will get hurt again, but believe me, I can take it." He tried to laugh, "If Reborn's taught me anything it's how to take a hit."

"I hope so," the baby cut in as he cut through, going to bed.

Gokudera sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "So should I…"

Tsuna rubbed his arm nervously, "If Yamamoto's not down there you can have the couch."

"I'm taking it even if he is," the fire was back in Gokudera's eyes.

Watching him run downstairs, Tsuna chuckled as he stepped into his room. "Now do you realize just how strong you are?" Reborn asked from his hammock.

Tsuna stopped by his bed, realizing it had been one hell of a long day. But it had only been a day. He was still pretty shaky, afraid to sleep for long… but he'd already talked to everyone about it, was facing both the act and its consequences. He knew he wasn't over it, but… "I know."

* * *

AN: if all the life-or-death battles don't make him grow up what will?


End file.
